Freya's Gift
by cheyeneb
Summary: Hermione takes a tumble through time!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my version Vikings and the Harry Potter mixed together. I do not own any book/movie/TV show and will not make any money from this.I'm safe letter/warning out without them being able to read or write.

This is my first fan-fiction. I am not a professional writer and would never claim to be. I am doing this for my own enjoyment and hope to bring some joy to others if possible!

Hermione was in trouble. She knew how she got here, but she wasn't sure where here was or even when. She sighed as she passed a hut like building. All she could see was farm animals and hills, it reminded her of Scotland. Hermione sighed as she started to think of Hogwarts. She was to visit Minerva that night, though that would not happen now as she ended up in some unknown place and time. Hermione was sure that she was in the past; she had no way of telling how far back in time she had traveled. She knew it had to beat least 200 years. Hermione didn't know how wrong she was.

Hermione took a moment to check, making sure everything that was on her person had made it to the past with her. Hermione was relieved to find her wand in the holster as well as her trusted beaded bag still safe in her expanded pocket. Hermione put an extension charm on all her clothes, there were too many Death Eaters around. She didn't feel safe enough to leave it at home. Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak out; she hadn't given it back to Harry yet, for which she was thankful. Hermione quickly put everything back, besides the invisibility cloak, then started walking down a dirt path.

The surrounding area reminding her of the cliffs in Scotland. Hermione was walking for hours before she finally came across a village in a valley surrounded by cliffs just on the edge of the water. The village was more active and had more people than Hermione thought a village however far back in time she went would have. Hermione headed toward the village with the invisibility cloak over her. As she walked, Hermione saw some of the woman wearing dresses, some in strange trousers with their hair styled in tight braids and beads, some of the women even had axes or knives attached to their clothes. Hermione watched the men with long beards with beads but with partially clean-shaven heads or some even just had what looked like tattoos instead of hair! As she slowly maneuvered through the village without being seen. Hermione heard a man groaning and grunting as if he was in pain. She then heard a man shouting as she passed a long building.

Hermione looked inside a window to see a woman and a few men standing around a man with long brown hair and a beard. She noticed he didn't have a shirt on. She also noticed some tattoos on the man, but she couldn't clearly see what they were. She watched in horror as she realized that the man was tied to a table, another dark-haired man was standing over the first man cutting his cheek. The man had a swollen face and blood coming out of his ears and nose. This gave Hermione a flash back of her own torture. Every time Hermione saw a knife anymore, she had flash back to Bellatrix carving, mudblood, into her skin or having a knife to her neck. Hermione came out of her flashback as she heard the nameless man grunt again. She knew she had to quickly come up with a plan to save the man. Hermione saw a door that she could get the man out of not far from where she was standing; she pointed her wand at the opposite side of the building before she said "_Bombarda Maxima_."

Hermione watched as the back half of the building collapsed. All the people, but the woman ran out with weapons drawn. She slipped inside as quickly as she could, throwing a silent _stupefy_ at the woman watching her fall to the floor then quickly throwing another one at the man on the table. Hermione didn't want either of them to alert the people outside of her activities. Hermione quickly cut his binds with a spell. She then _disillusioned_ him, as she finished it with a _Wingardium Leviosa. _ Almost as soon as she was done the long hair man who was torching the man hidden by her spell marched back into the building. As soon as he sees the woman on the floor, he rushes to her trying to wake her. This gives Hermione the ability to maneuver the tortured man out before the long-haired man starts to yell alerting other people who were on the outside of the building. When she gets to the top of a hill to the edge of the village, Hermione finally turns around. She sees the same long-haired man from earlier pointing at some people, then stabbing one in the throat. Hermione doesn't know what to think. She knows that she's traveled further back than 200 years, but how far back? 500 years, maybe 1000's of years, she didn't know.

Hermione rubbed her temples deciding to walk for a little while longer before setting up her tent. She walked for 20 minutes before she ended up next to one of the cliffs not too far from the village. Hermione cast the same wards as she used, not even 6 months ago, protecting herself, Harry and Ron. Hermione quickly set up the tent, making the dark-haired man visible again then moved him inside taking him into one of the rooms and put him onto a bed. Hermione then took the time to finally look at the man's wounds. She started with the ones on his face. They weren't going to kill him, nevertheless they would scar if just left alone. Hermione knew she could prevent it, so why wouldn't she? Hermione summoned the _Essence of Dittany _and the _Bruise Removal Paste_, putting a few drops on the man's face. She watched it heal. Hermione looked over the man's torso. She saw that his ribs might be broken. She waved her want fixing his bones with _Episkey. _The man let out a grunt but otherwise did not move. Hermione put the _Bruise Removal Paste _over any bruise she could see. Fred and George had taught her how to brew the _Bruise Removal Paste _not long after the _Boxing Telescope _incident. Hermione sighed vanishing the remaining paste from her hands and wondered if this strange man was dangerous. Hermione knew she would have to be cautious. She cast wards around the man to let her know if he awoke anytime during the night or if he needed immediate medical attention. Hermione turned from him then walked out of the room, turning to ward the small rooms' door so the man couldn't get out. Hermione headed to her own room to try to get some sleep from this long and stressful day. Hermione warded her door to keep everyone out. She knew it wasn't likely, but she had worried that the man somehow would manage to get out of the wards around his room without alerting her or that someone would manage to get through her wards around the tent and try to hurt her. That paranoia was left from the war; however, she couldn't say it didn't save her a time or two. Hermione did not even bother to change her clothes before throwing herself down on the bed, then quickly falling asleep.

Rollo awoke in a strange place. He looked around the strange room noticing how it was nothing like any structure he had ever seen before. There was strange furniture with the most amazing woodworking. Rollo was in awe. He saw the walls and ceiling looked like wool cloth, but not at the same time. It was tightly sown together and thinner. Rollo sat up in bed observing that his body was covered with a piece of cloth that was another thing he had never seen before in all his life. It was bright red and extremely soft, softer than a rabbit's hair. After a moment of just running his hands along the fabric; Rollo reached up to check the wounds he knew he would have on his face. He was surprised to not feel any open wounds and did not even feel any pain. Rollo knew the cuts were deep, how could he not have any open wounds or feel any pain?

Rollo was surprised when she noticed a woman standing in the doorway. He quickly rolled out of the bed. Rollo immediately started yelling at the strange woman that was just watching him. "What am I doing here, woman?"

The curly haired woman tilted her head to the side. "Are you a Norseman?"

Rollo was confused by this golden-brown haired woman he could tell she was not speaking her native language; he was also confused on why she would even ask if he was a Norseman. If she was from Kattegat or even the surrounding areas, she would know this. Rollo could not help but to get mad at the woman for not answering his question. "You will answer me, now! What am I doing here?"

Rollo instead of waiting for an answer he charged the small woman, as soon as he got an arm's length away from her, his body was thrown back into the bed. Rollo got out of the bed as fast as he could. "I mean you no harm Norseman, I have been helping you.' The woman paused to collect herself before continuing. 'I am a witch; I was passing by the building in the village when I heard and saw them torturing you. I could not allow it, so I took you away."

Rollo was in disbelief and unsure what to believe, witches were to be celebrated. This woman did not look like any other witch he'd ever met. The woman waved her hand bringing his attention back to her. "Would you like me to show you?"

Rollo immediately nodded and said yes. The woman smiled a sweet, shy smile. She raised her arm with a stick in her hand as she started saying a few words he didn't understand. Rollo did not care what she had said anyway, he was too busy being amazed by the results. She turned the bed into a full-grown horse. He couldn't believe his eyes. Rollo walked over to the horse, then slowly putting his hand on the mane as he moved his hand down; Rollo felt its heart beating and even its chest as it was breathing. The horse felt so real. How could this curvy woman who was before him accomplish such amazing feats with just the wave of her hand.

He turned back around toward the witch to find her right behind him. Rollo was surprised as she was able to sneak up on him without him noticing. Not many can do that to him. Rollo just took a moment to admire the beauty before him. He had never been so entranced by a woman before. Her mass of golden-brown curls falling past her shoulders, she had gold eyes that made her look so innocent that he never wanted it to change, the supplest body he ever laid his eyes on, even compared to Lagertha, with curves in all the right places. One good look at her made him wonder why he ever thought that being with Siggy was a good idea.

"What is your name, witch?" He asked wanting to reach out and touch her hair.

"Hermione. What is your name, Norseman?" Rollo had never heard a name more beautiful or unique before.

"Rollo."

Hermione smiled at Rollo. She gestured for the door leading out of the room. "Would you like to come out of the room now? You can tell me why those people were torturing you. Then maybe I could help you contact your family, maybe your wife. Let them know you're okay."

Rollo chuckled as he walked out the door into a strange room with more items he'd never seen before. Hermione followed him out quietly sitting on the sofa, watching Rollo take everything in. Rollo cautiously sat in the sofa next to Hermione wondering how she had gotten it so soft. "I have no wife, witch, though I will gladly tell you why it happened. Almost all of it is common knowledge in Kattegat, I have nothing to hide. My younger brother, Ragnar has recently tried to keep something from the Earl of Kattegat that he didn't like. We recently sailed to the west again instead of going along the coast. The Earl sent one of his men, his own half-brother, with us when we went this last time. The man raped a Saxon woman, then tried to rape Ragnar's wife Lagertha when she attempted to stop him. Lagertha killed the man, but Ragnar took the blame saying he killed him instead.; Earl Haraldson put Ragnar on trial, before the trail the Earl tried to convince me to turn on my brother. I instead turned on the Earl making him look like a fool. Ragnar, as well as his family, fled when the Earls men raided their farm destroying everything leaving Ragnar being seriously injured. Most think he is dead. I was being tortured so they could try to get where Ragnar is from me. I believe it was mostly because I made the Earl look like a fool. I wouldn't tell them anything, and you got to me before they could do much more than hit me a few times and cut my face.' Rollo paused before asking Hermione about herself. 'What is your story? What is this place?"

Hermione hummed as she thought about what she should tell Rollo. Hermione chose to just tell Rollo the truth. Hermione had felt a connection to the man, her magic was reaching out for him. Hermione had learned to listen as well as trust into her magic over the years. "Well I guess I'll start with how I came here. My brother, Harry, had just decided to get married to his girlfriend of, well I guess in total time of their relationship was around 9 months, we were arguing in the middle of the department of mysteries. I had just got hired on as an Unspeakable; I hadn't even taken my vows to not speak about what I would be doing yet. I was telling Harry it was too soon, that he couldn't even know if she was anything he even wanted. Harry hadn't learned anything about the girl. He was in Auror training while she did a half year to finishing school and they hardly saw each other. How could he know how she acted when they lived together? He didn't take the time to see if they could stand to be with the other person day in and day out. I just wanted him to be happy and not to rush into a marriage he might not be happy in. Especially when you have a magical marriage, divorce is not an option.

Anyway, I'm rambling. I grabbed Harry's arm when he turned to walk away instead of listening to me. Harry tried to push me away so I would let him go. I tripped and knocked into a man who just walked in the room. The man had a jar filled with what looked like sand. The man dropped it when I fell into him it shattered right next to me, which in turn caused the sand to fall on me. Why he didn't have an unbreakable charm on the jar, is something I will always wonder. It had to have been time sand for the time turners since technically I'm from 800 years or so in the future. I awoke not far from a farm; I was looking for a town or just anything to tell me where and when I was. When I came across Kattegat. I wasn't in the town long before I saved you from those people. I brought you to this cliff then brought out my emergency kit. This is place is my tent or I guess my current home."

Rollo didn't understand most of what she was saying. He understood she wasn't from this time. That it was her brothers' fault she was here. He spoke the two questions he wanted to know. "How is it you speak my language? How would you be able to send a message to my family?"

Hermione began to fidget again not sure what to say. "I can send them a crow, hawk, owl or a raven with a message, whichever you would like. I can understand you and you can understand me because of a spell. It translates for what you say for me, and what I say to you, until I can speak the language fluently."

Rollo was impressed. They would come a long way with magic. "I think a raven would be the best way. How are you going to get one?"

Hermione smiled at the man. "Give me one moment."

Hermione then took her wand out silently casting a spell on a metal trinket, on the table in front of where they were seated, transforming it into a raven. Rollo was amazed when the newly transformed raven turned to them flying to land on the woman's shoulder. Hermione chuckled at his stunned face.

Hermione stood from the couch to rummage in a drawer in another room before coming back a minute later with parchment, a quill, and some ink. "Write what you would like, and I'll send it out with this little guy."

She smiled at the raven while petting his feathers. Rollo quickly wrote down a quick note* that told Ragnar that he was safe, that he was also hidden from Earl Haraldson. Rollo's letter included, that he would be headed his way in the next day with the person who saved him. Rollo gave Hermione the letter. "I have told him that you will be with me."

Hermione nodded while rolling up the letter then attaching it to the raven. She whispered to it, before it flew out of the tent. Hermione turned back to Rollo smiling at him before saying, "Good, I wasn't going to let you go alone."

Lagertha was perplexed. Ragnar, her husband, was barely alive. Lagertha had just heard from Floki about Rollo being captured. This made her worry even more about her family. How would they make it out of this mess Ragnar had got them into? She was so deep in thought she almost didn't notice the raven fly in through the open door and into Floki's home. Why would this beautiful bird come into their home? Was it a sign from the Gods? The raven hopped closer to Lagertha, stopping right in front of her sticking out its leg showing her there was a piece of paper attached to its leg. Lagertha just knew this was a sign from the gods, she only hoped it was a good sign. Lagertha thought it was unfortunate that she was the only one to witness the raven's strange behavior, well besides the monk, Athelstan, who was sitting in the corner cautiously watching the strange event. Lagertha's children, Bjorn and Gyda, were asleep not far from the fire and Floki and Helga had left the house for a quick fuck. For that Lagertha was grateful. She did not want to hear or see them while her husband was in pain.

Lagertha gathered courage to try to touch the raven. She slowly reached out. When the raven didn't fly away, Lagertha gently grabbed the paper off the raven's leg. As soon as she was done the raven let out a crow before diving out the door flying away. Lagertha let out a breath, slowly opening the paper. She let out a laugh when she saw Rollo had escaped. She was curious about whom this person was that helped him, but quickly put it out of her mind, turning to where Ragnar was sleeping to wake him to tell him the good news. As he would be upset if she had waited to tell him.

Ragnar was disoriented and could tell he still had a fever when he woke up. He heard Lagertha calling his name, but he was confused on why she was smiling. When Ragnar finally registered what she was saying, he grabbed the small piece of paper out of her hands. He felt such happiness that his brother was saved, Ragnar wanted to pay the man who had helped his brother back. Now all they had to do was wait for them to get to Floki's house safely.

The next day passed slowly for Ragnar, he felt like he was in and out of consciousness with fever ravaging his mind. He dreamed of his brother being tortured, of his children both being dead, and Lagertha leaving him for another. He awoke next to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen; he was sure this woman was a goddess, with wild hair and amber eyes. She held a cup to his mouth and he immediately drank the strange liquid she offered him. Ragnar found that he was instantaneously feeling better. His head cleared enough to realize she wasn't a goddess but an actual woman with his brother standing next to her. Lagertha was just behind them with a worried look on her face. Floki was grinning madly at the strange woman with Helga smiling next to him as always. Ragnar's children were on the other side of the room with Athelstan, who had a fearful look on his face. "What has happened?"

Lagertha let out a tiny sob; she had a huge smile on her face. "The gods have saved you. You have been riddled with fever from the arrow wound and the cut on your leg for almost a week. I was afraid you would die, Ragnar."

Ragnar sat up feeling like he was never sick or even injured. He looked down at his leg seeing he didn't have any pants on. Ragnar saw he didn't have a scar like he knew he should have. Ragnar gently moved his arm again surprised on how it didn't hurt. Not even a little bit. He pulled his shirt up, showing that his arrow wound had barely scarred. Ragnar knew Floki had burnt his wounds so how he didn't have a bigger scar was something he couldn't comprehend. Ragnar stood quickly hugging his brother. Thanking the Gods that his brother was safe.

Floki with a mad cackle took Ragnar from Rollo. "We have been blessed with a witch Ragnar. A witch!"

The woman with curly hair was slowly moving to the door when Floki said this. Everyone in the room turned and looked at her. She had pale skin with eyes that were so golden they shone like amber and hair that sparked with lightning. Her pale cheeks turned rose-red at the attention. She stuttered out, "I, um, well hello."

Rollo let out a laugh grabbed the woman to pull her back to the middle of the room. "This brother is Hermione. She is the woman who saved me from Earl Haraldson, she also gave you the medicine to heal your wounds so well."

Ragnar was speechless, this woman, Hermione was half of Lagertha's size, shorter than even Helga, only a foot or so taller than Bjorn. That's not to say she wasn't curvy in all the right places, but she was short! This woman saved his brother, without anyone even knowing who did it. Ragnar finally asked, "How? How have you done it? You are so tiny.'

Hermione let out a loud laugh. Ragnar jumped not expecting that reaction. Hermione got a twinkle in her eye, similarly to her old headmasters and said, "Magic." As if that answer would explain everything.

Floki clapped his hands loudly making happy noises. Ragnar shakes his head while he tries to understand this strange woman. Bjorn and Gyda couldn't wait another second, they stepped around Athelstan running to their father engulfing him in a hug. Athelstan walked up to Hermione asking something in his native language. Hermione gave him a huge smile and answers back in the same language. "Of course, I can show you, are you a Christian?"

Athelstan nods his head quietly explaining he was a monk, before he was a slave. This brings a frown to Hermione's face. "You're a slave?" She knew the Vikings had slaves but to think she had to live in an era where that was acceptable was not something that Hermione liked. Neither Rollo nor Ragnar liked the frown on Hermione's face. Lagertha smirked at Ragnar staring at the strange woman, knowing Rollo had as good as claimed her since they got here 2 hours ago.

Rollo had slyly called her _his witch_ to Floki without Hermione hearing, as she was busy brewing her potions as Hermione called it. Lagertha could see what they saw in her, Hermione had a force around her that made you want to look at her and bow. Almost like she was one of the Gods they worshiped. You could feel the power coming off the small woman. Lagertha felt only a fool would attack this shield maiden. Hermione saw Athelstan nod affirming he was a slave. "Ragnar and I have talked about him letting me be free, but then we got attacked by the Earl and his men."

Hermione turned to Ragnar. He quickly nodded his head. Hermione thought it was amusing how he seems to hang on to her every move. "Well that is good. Where I am from only the elves were slaves. Not that they realized this of course."

"Elves exist, Oh! How I knew the gods had such beautiful creatures." Floki was clapping with glee then started to dance around the fire with Helga.

Hermione realized her mistake, quickly correcting his misconception. She pulled out her Magical Creature book from school, she quickly rubbed the binding. "No Floki, I am sorry."

She continued as she showed him a picture of House elves, 'The elves that I am talking about are short, wrinkly creatures with large ears and bulging eyes."

Hermione quickly turned the pages to a picture of Veela, "What you are referring to are called Veela where I am from. Veela are beautiful being that can lure men and some women in with a pheromone they admit. They usually have light blonde hair with soft features. Male Veela are out there, but they are extremely rare." By the time Hermione finished, the whole room was looking at her in awe. She blushed again realizing she went into lecture mode, like she does with Harry and Ron. She quickly closed the book putting it back into her beaded bag.

Athelstan was amazed at what Hermione knew. Yes, women were taught how to survive, to take care of their families, but to know how to read. Did she know how to write? He didn't know what to think about this peculiar woman. Floki was watching the witch in wonder. How could she have fit that huge book with strange bindings into the tiny purple bag? Floki was amazed by this woman. He briefly noticed Rollo and Ragnar regarded the woman with looks of worship. He was sure he had the same look on his face.

"Can you show us more?" Everyone was startled as Gyda asked Hermione, she was excited to see what the strange woman had in her pretty purple bag. Hermione turned to the little girl with a smile on her face. Hermione thought she looked just like Lagertha.

"Well I guess I could show you more of that book. It shouldn't harm anything." Hermione pulled the book back out of her beaded bag before sitting down on the log around the fire. She ushered the children over to her.

Bjorn was wary, though he was almost as excited as his sister to see the wonderful pictures in the book. Hermione smiled down at the children, quickly turning to the first chapter which was about Trolls. "Trolls are considered a class 4 mythical creature; they are 10-15 feet tall. Trolls have skin that is resistant to magic, but they are not intelligent. They will smash anything that comes into their territory. Trolls mostly live in the Mountains, and they stink! I would know when I was a child, I was trapped with a Mountain Troll, my friends came to save me. Harry jumped on the trolls back and my other friend, Ron, had the Trolls club hit the top of the Trolls head knocking the Troll out."

Hermione let out a little laugh thinking about how lucky all of them were. Bjorn grabbed the book pointing at the book then looking at the Hermione in wonder. "You've seen one?" Bjorn had never seen such a creature before, he had seen giants on the stones, but they did not look like the troll in this picture, with green skin and animal skin clothing.

Hermione gave the boy a huge grin, "Of course I have, and I have seen so many other magical creatures."

He almost jumped around as he asked what she had seen before. Hermione felt like she was about to tell a story when everyone in the room sat around the fire, looking at her with excitement. Hermione decided to tell them about her school years and about the highlights of the year on the run, from finding Fluffy to breaking out of the Goblin run bank on a dragon. She told them about the final battle, once Hermione started talking, she couldn't stop. This was the first time she talked about the events that happened through her life with anyone. Harry and Ron didn't want to talk about it, any more than they had too. Her boys just wanted to just forget and move on.

As Hermione told them about the creatures she faced, she showed them pictures out of her Monsters book. She knew she shouldn't she knew the rules of time travel, but at that moment she just didn't care. By the end of Hermione's explanation of her life, everyone in attendance were all amazed by this small woman.

The next few days were the best Rollo had experienced in a long time. Hermione made everything better. Everyone was happy, for the first time since they got back to Kattegat. Bjorn and Gyda were constantly asking her questions about the information she had told them about her life. Hermione to his surprise took it in stride, carefully answering any questions the children had. Ragnar was healing quickly, with Hermione's potions and Lagertha taking care of his every whim. Floki tried to spend most of his time talking with Hermione. Floki was enamored with the small witch, thankfully Helga was just as enamored. Rollo couldn't imagine how Hermione would deal with a jealous woman. He didn't see it turning out well for the other woman. Rollo knew Hermione could take care of herself. Floki and Helga both had invited Hermione into bed with them several times over the last few days. She always got flustered and red before refusing. Rollo knew Hermione was raised in a different way and for that he couldn't help but feel grateful. Rollo didn't want to share His witch. He knew there had to be a reason she found him, he just had to convince her of that.

Hermione could not get over how everyone was so happy to have her here, as she was a "Sign from the Gods." Hermione knew though their happiness would not last long; they still had to deal with Earl Haraldson. Five days after she and Rollo got to Floki's, Torstein, arrived to inform Ragnar about the Earl torturing Rollo and his sudden disappearance. Torstein was surprised to see Rollo. Torstein told Rollo everyone assumed Rollo was lying low around Kattegat. Hermione was surprised how Ragnar immediately told Torstein about Hermione being a witch. Torstein of course was a bit skeptical, of course, though he easily convinced after Hermione cast a few spells. One of which was Hermione's favorite creation, her _bluebell flames_. Hermione used one of Floki's cups using _Aguamenti_ to fill the cup with water. It was hilarious to watch the Vikings awe of her being able to poor water over the flame and it not immediately going out.

Torstein went down on one knee, not looking at Hermione. "I am not worthy to be in the presence of a witch sent by the gods."

Hermione was flattered though she was also concerned when everyone else did the same, all except Athelstan who looked like he was praying in the corner of the room. "What are you all doing? I'm just a regular witch. I was definitely not sent by the gods!"

Ragnar was the one to answer Hermione, "Ah, but you were. My brother and I would most likely be dead without your interference. How is that not the work of the gods?"

Hermione didn't know how to deal with people kneeling before her. She didn't want it. She quickly rushed out of Floki's house. Hermione felt so much relief just stepping out the door. She walked around for about 2 hours just exploring the woods in the area around Floki's house. Hermione was surprised no one had tried to find her yet, but at the same time she was relieved. How was she supposed to deal with being worshiped? Hermione wondered if this made her like Voldemort as his followers always knelt before him.

A/n: * Yes, I know that the Vikings would most likely not be able to read or write, but this is fanfiction not actual history..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my version Vikings and the Harry Potter mixed together. I do not own any book/movie/tv show and will not make any money from this.**

**This story is my first fanfiction. I am not a professional writer and would never claim to be. I am doing this for my enjoyment and hope to bring some joy to others, if possible!**

**I'm changing up the timeline a little bit from the tv show. All these characters will be OOC. As I am making them mine!**

After Hermione's quick departure, Torstein pulled Rollo, Ragnar, and Floki to the side of the hut away from the other to tell them of the Earl using the ship they used to sail to England as a dowry for his daughter. Ragnar was upset; he immediately looked to Floki, who didn't hesitate before nodding his head, agreeing to build another ship. Floki would do almost anything for Ragnar, and Ragnar knew it. Ragnar put a hand on Torstein's shoulder. "Floki will build us another."

Floki let out a maniacal laugh, clapping hands and dancing with excitement. They all knew it would not be a fast process though Floki was known for his incredible speed and ability in boat crafting; winter was about to begin. Rollo watched his friends and his brother with amusement. Rollo was once jealous of how everyone would follow and turn to Ragnar for leadership. Rollo didn't feel that anymore. He felt more secure in himself. Rollo didn't know why; he just knew in his heart and soul it had to do with Hermione. They had all just began to talk around the fire when Hermione finally returned from her walk.

Hermione was surprised when she returned to Floki's house. Everyone was around the fire listening to Ragnar and Rollo retell their time in England and how they stole from the priest, as well as taking Athelstan. Hermione didn't know how to deal with the casual way they talked about killing and slavery. She forced herself to calm down, knowing that this would not be the last time they spoke about those topics. Hermione knew that Vikings were ruthless and brutal when it came to invading other areas taking everything they could and enslaving those they conquered. She shook her head walking over to sit next to Helga. She began to watch the animated why Ragnar and Rollo were talking about their most recent raid.

She began to space out as she thought about what she had read about a Ragnar before. Though it was long ago when she was just a child, so a lot of details were not a clear as she would have liked. He was to become a King. He would become the father of the ruthless murderer, Ivor the Boneless. She couldn't forget him since she was being horrified at how vicious he was in his pursuit to conquer England. Hermione remembers a few of his other sons were famous for one thing or another, though she could not recall their names or why they were famous in her time. Was this Ragnar in front of her the same man from legend? Hermione had her doubts; she couldn't recall the book ever mentioning Ragnar had a daughter.

Hermione didn't want to think about it anymore. She shook her head, trying to clear out such thoughts. As Hermione came back to herself, she realized that they were all looking at her waiting for her reply. She blushed as she had not realized they were talking to her. "I-I was not paying attention. I am sorry, what did you need?"

Rollo smirked at Hermione before answering. "We wanted to hear more of your adventures."

Hermione fidgeted in her seat. "Well. Um, what do you want to hear?"

"Have you defeated someone in battle, Lady Hermione," Torstein asked looking at Hermione with a worship in his eyes.

Hermione sighed. She wished Torstein would stop looking at her like she could walk on water. "I have been in many battles, though my aim was never to kill. I'm not saying it didn't happen as I know I've inadvertently killed a few people, yet it was never my intent. In the future murdering, another person is not acceptable. People who murder are sent to prison for the rest of their lives or sentenced to death depending on the judge and jury."

Athelstan, who was in the corner away from everyone, looked pleased with her answer, while the Vikings were in shock. Lagertha had to ask the question; they were all thinking, "What about sacrifices to the Gods?"

"Sacrifices are not acceptable; any who were involved in the sacrifice would go to prison." Hermione shrugged her shoulders, knowing that the Vikings wouldn't want to hear it; still, Hermione hoped in a naïve way that this would make them think twice before killing anyone.

Hermione clutched her hands together, fiddling with her fingers before she decided to change the focus of the conversation. She didn't want to deal with very angry and offended Vikings. "What have you decided to do about Earl Haraldson?"

Ragnar stood up, accepting Hermione's subject change. He stretched before answering Hermione. "I am going to challenge the Earl to a fight to the death. He will not be expecting me to be healed yet, leaving me the advantage. Hermione, I must thank you; I am as healthy as I was before the raid."

Hermione gave Ragnar a sad look with a small smile. She knew nothing she said would stop the inevitable fight between the Earl and Ragnar. "Who will you send to give him this challenge?"

Ragnar was quite for a few minutes looking at the fire; while debating on who would be the best person to send to the murderous Earl. The only person Ragnar could think that the Earl would not risk killing would be Floki; as he is the only one in Kattegat that could successfully make more of the boats, the Earl would need to go back to England. Finally, looking Hermione in the eyes, he answered. "Floki would be the best to send to put forth my challenge. The Earl needs him," Ragnar turned to Floki, who was next to his brother, Rollo, "Are you willing to do this for me, Floki?"

Floki clapped his hands, nodding along before Ragnar could even finish his question. Hermione was worried that the Earl would try to harm Floki no matter if Ragnar thought the Earl wouldn't. "I would like to travel with him. I know you think that the Earl won't harm Floki, but I would like to be with him to make sure."

Rollo immediately wanted to protest even though he knew it would be futile. A woman like Hermione, who reminded him so much of Lagertha, would not allow Rollo or anyone to change her mind. Hermione was someone Rollo knew could defeat almost anyone with her magic, but what happened if they took her wand away from her? "When are you sending Floki to give the challenge?" Rollo couldn't help but ask with a new idea in his head.

Ragnar turned his head to his older brother. "In three days."

Rollo nodded before walking around the fire, offering his hand to Hermione. "I would like to teach you how to use a sword."

* * *

Two days passed quickly. Everyone was attempting to teach Hermione how to use different weapons. They decided to use a clearing not far from Floki's house. Rollo mostly stuck to the sword. Ragnar was teaching Hermione how to accurately throw and use an ax, while Lagertha was teaching her how to combat hand to hand and how to use a bow. They all taught her the different commands she would need to know if she were to ever to go into battle with them. Hermione loved learning new things, but physical activity was never her strong point. The training wore her out. The first night she fell asleep as soon as her head hit her animal fur bed.

The second day she was getting much better, though they were all impressed with her improvement. Hermione found that sword fighting came the easiest to her as a lot of the movements were like her wand movements. It wore her out more than her wand; as a sword weighs more, nevertheless Hermione was enjoying it. Meanwhile, Rollo loved watching Hermione swing the sword around. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She would have this determined look on her face as it slowly got redder and redder with each swing of her sword. Rollo was in awe of Hermione's ability. She made moves that were once hard for him to achieve, look easy after her first few attempts. Rollo knew this woman was destined for this time. Hermione was truly destined for him!

Throwing an ax was probably Hermione's least successful training sessions. Ragnar was surprisingly patient enough to keep showing her the same thing over and over. He would give her this smirk that always seemed to make her blush and ended her with her giving him a weak smile. Hermione hated to admit that she was just not good enough, and she couldn't accurately throw an ax yet. Her inability to successfully and accurately fling an ax had her so wholly frustrated that on the second day when it was time for her to train with Lagertha, Hermione knocked Lagertha down within the first 10 minutes.

Hermione was so upset with herself. She felt awful that she took her aggravation out on Lagertha. Lagertha, on the other hand, was impressed with the other woman. Not many people could knock her down. Lagertha was sure that Hermione had used her magic. She even asked Hermione though Hermione adamantly denied it. Lagertha had a hard time believing someone with little to no experience in hand to hand combat could take her down to the ground in such a short time. After all, Lagertha has been fighting since she was a young girl. Hermione kept trying to apologize to Lagertha, much to Lagertha's amusement. She just laughed, brushing Hermione's apologies off before saying. "Not many people can knock me down. I'm impressed that you were capable of it on your second day of training. Are you sure you have never been trained in hand to hand combat before?"

Slowly shrugging her shoulders, Hermione turned to face the setting sun, trying to hide her blush from Lagertha before answering. "My father taught me how to throw a punch before I went to Hogwarts, as well as defend myself if someone decided to grab me. Though I've had no official training from instructors."

Lagertha grinned, watching Hermione's attempt to hide her blush. Lagertha moved next to Hermione before replying. "It might not have been 'official' training, but alas, your father taught you well. He must have been a great man to father one such as yourself."

Hermione turned her head, giving Lagertha a proud but sad smile. "Yes. Yes, he was."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my version Vikings and the Harry Potter crossover. I do not own any book/movie/tv show and will not make any money from this.**

**This story is my first fanfiction. I am not a professional writer and would never claim to be. I am doing this for my enjoyment and hope to bring some joy to others, if possible!**

**I'm changing up the timeline a little bit from the tv show. All these characters will be OOC. As I am making them mine!**

**Thank you all for the Reviews. I'm so happy that you all are liking it so far! I'm sorry for the long wait. I have plenty of reasons why, but I'm sure none of you want to hear them! So please enjoy!**

* * *

In the early morning of the following day, Hermione stood in the clearing that she was being trained her in for the last few days. She was holding her beaded bag in her hands. She looked around, smiling at those surrounding her before she pulled out her tent, putting it on the semi-frozen ground, then using her magic to make the tent put itself together. Gilda and Bjorn rushed into the tent with gasps of surprise. Ragnar, Lagertha, and Athelstan quickly followed the children with Floki and Helga, not far behind. Rollo and Hermione were left standing outside of the small tent.

Rollo hesitated for a moment before he pulled Hermione to his chest. He held her for a moment, slowly breathing in her scent. Hermione had become more comfortable with all of the Vikings since they had shown up at Floki's small hut, but Hermione knew she was undeniably more relaxed with Rollo than any of the others. He, much to her surprise, made her feel safe. Hermione knew she was in trouble. She could not bring herself to push Rollo away. She didn't know how to comprehend her fast-growing feelings. She felt like a hypocrite. She was only here at this place, in this time, because she got into a fight with Harry about his relationship moving too fast. She had only known this man for a short amount of time, and she felt more for Rollo than she ever felt about a man before!

Rollo let out a deep breath before speaking. "The Gods have blessed me by bringing you into my life, Hermione."

Hermione smiled up at the man holding her; though, she didn't know how to respond, making her suddenly feel awkward in his embrace. "We should go inside with the others."

Hermione stepped out of his arms before he could reply. Hermione grabbed Rollo's hand, dragging him into the small looking tent. When they walked in, Lagertha was in the kitchen with Gyda and Bjorn turning the sink on and off. Hermione watched them playing with the water for a moment with a smile on her face. The children and their mother were utterly amazed. Hermione knew they had never seen running water that wasn't from a stream or waterfall. Hermione could see Ragnar in one of the bedrooms with Athelstan. Ragnar had pulled the Egyptian Cotton sheet off the bed, rubbing it against his face. Floki had the coffee table flipped over in the small living room, inspecting the woodwork. Helga was lounging on the love seat behind Floki, giving him a soft smile.

Hermione let go of Rollo's hand as Gyda came running up to them, talking excitedly about the water coming from the faucet. Hermione gave the girl a small smile. "Just you wait! I have so much more to show you. You are all going to be amazed!"

Hermione moved into the kitchen. They all gathered around her as she opened the cupboard. The cupboard was magically expanded to be almost as big as the tent itself. Hermione had gone not long after the final battle and bought 15 years' worth of food for at least ten people, if not more. She never wanted to be as hungry as she was when they were on the run ever again. She had frozen and refrigerated foods, all types of fruits and vegetables. Hermione loved magic so much; it made everything so much easier! She enjoyed watching everyone's shocked faces. It seemed like everything that she did. They became so excited, their faces holding so much amazement for the simplest displays of magic. It reminded Hermione of when she was 11 years old with Professor McGonagall introducing her into the world of magic. Hermione stepped into the cupboard, going over to the sweets. She grabbed a bar of Honeydukes chocolate, breaking bits off, handing a piece to each person. "This is one of my favorite sweets."

Lagertha was the first to put the chocolate in her mouth; she moaned, not expecting such an explosion of flavors. Immediately seeing Lagertha's reaction, everyone started popping the chocolate in their mouths, letting out small noises. The only one who was hesitant was Athelstan. Athelstan had grown to enjoy Hermione's stories, but he was still very uncertain of her as he had always heard awful stories of witches and as those accused of witchcraft were sentenced to death. He took a small bite before quickly popping the rest of the sweet into his mouth, still hesitant, but the taste was better than anything he had eaten before. Hermione beamed at them all, "This sweet is called chocolate. It comes from a magical candy store in the future, called Honeydukes."

Floki started to grab some more of the chocolate bars putting a few in his pockets. Hermione wanted to show them more, but she knew it was time to get down to business. She steered them out of the cupboard, warding the door when they had all walked out. Hermione had a feeling if she let them, they would all have everything strung out, opening everything they could.

Hermione took a seat on the love-seat; Rollo quickly took the spot next to her. The children lowered themselves on to the floor in front of the couch where their parents and Athelstan sat. Floki threw himself down lazily on the chair before pulling Helga down on his lap. Hermione immediately started to explain to them about _Apparition._ She knew this would be a great way to get to Kattegat. Athelstan was openly skeptical of Hermione. The others seemed to hang on her words and look at her in wonder.

"Could you show us?" Gyda loved to see Hermione's displays of magic and was often the first one to ask her for a demonstration.

Hermione smiled at the Gyda. She had trouble telling the young girl, no. However, in this instance, Hermione was going to show the group of people in front of her, anyway. She did a quick turn, and with a small pop, she disappeared before their eyes. Bjorn walked over to where Hermione was once standing and waved his arms to make sure she wasn't invisible, trying to trick them. When his arms met with nothing, they all heard a soft chuckle behind them. To their mutual surprise, Hermione was there leaning against the wall waiting for the shock of seeing her disappear wear off.

Rollo jumped up quickly, walked over to Hermione, to pull her into his chest, embracing her. Rollo was beside himself, as soon as he saw her disappear, he just knew she had gone back to her time. Rollo didn't want to admit to himself before that moment that he was terrified that she would just disappear one day; that he would never see his Hermione again.

Hermione gave a small laugh into Rollo's chest. "I'm fine, Rollo. There is a very slim chance I will hurt myself by when I apparate. I've only splinch someone once, and there were three of us then, and another person had grabbed us mid-apparition."

Hermione pulled away from Rollo for the second time today. She looked around and saw all their confused faces. She sighed as she remembered that they had no clue what half of her explanation even meant; Hermione quickly walked back in front of them as she gave them the necessary information of Apparition. "Splinching means that a part of my person or another person was left behind. Which sucks, because re-growing any part of your body is an excruciating and tedious affair."

Hermione took a breath about to keep talking when Athelstan's voice broke her out of continuing her explanation. "R-r-regrow p-parts of your b-body?"

Hermione rubbed her temples, cursing herself for her slip up. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that to anyone without more knowledge of magic that most of this would sound improbable if not impossible."

Hermione looked up, shaking her head at the admiration she saw from the Vikings and the fear and apprehension she saw from Athelstan. "Can we please just forget I said anything for now so we can get back to making a plan for Floki and I to escape if need be?"

Ragnar nodded at Hermione, giving her a small smile before lifting himself off the couch to stand next to her. He did not give anyone a chance to ask her more questions about the brilliant things magic could do. "I know that Floki is too great of an asset to Earl Haraldson. The Earl will not get rid of the only man who can make him another boat to travel back to England." Almost everyone agreed with Ragnar, though Helga was hesitant she finally agreed as she knew Floki would do anything for Ragnar. Ragnar continued, "Hermione, you should change your clothes. Lagertha and Helga should be able to find you something suitable enough. You are an important part of our plan in days to come, so you need to blend in."

Hermione nodded, agreeing with Ragnar. As much as she didn't like it, she knew it was time to give up her jeans and t-shirts. Though those around her were accepting of her magic, there would be others who would not be as understanding. Hermione looked at Lagertha. She studied the loose dark blue dress with a red stripe down the middle and lighter blue sleeves. She then looked at Helga's tan dress with green designs down the middle; before waving her wand over her clothes. Hermione ended up with a light brown dress with dark blue sleeves with a simple white design displayed on the front of her dress, running from her breasts to her feet.

"It's beautiful!' Gyda exclaimed, 'Oh, would you please make me one?"

Hermione blushed before smiling at the overexcited girl. "Of course, after we get back. We need to be leaving; we have already delayed long enough."

Hermione looked to Floki; her foot started to tap as she waited for Helga to move from his lap so they could finally leave. She was ready to get this unfortunate series of events over. When Floki realized that Hermione was waiting on him, practically pushed Helga off his lap in excitement. He would be the first to experience Hermione's form of travel. He clapped his hands happily, letting out a giggle. Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm before turning to the others again.

"We will be back by nightfall, if not then at least before morning." She watched them all nod. Rollo stood behind the couch with his arms crossed. He looked unhappy, but he too nodded. Hermione knew she couldn't worry about him at the moment.

Hermione grabbed Floki's hand before she did a quick turn, popping out of the tent. When they landed, Floki immediately turned to Hermione, letting go of her hand. "Let's do it again!"

Hermione laughed. That was exactly how she expected Floki to react. He was an eccentric man, who Hermione knew from just a few days of being in his home loved the unexpected. "And we will, later today."

Hermione looked around at the hill she had brought Rollo too after he was tortured. Nothing had noticeably changed about the scenery in a short amount of time since she was last here, but she could feel a change. Hermione didn't know if it was because she was changing or if something else was going on. She secretly hoped it was the former. Hermione didn't want to have to deal with anything magical right now. Not while she was dealing with all the uncertainties of her life right now.

Floki nudged Hermoine's shoulder, bringing her back to the present. "Let's go challenge the Earl!" Floki clapped his hands with a grin on his face.

Floki quickly started skipping down the hill. He did not even try to wait for Hermione. She had to jog down the hill to keep up with him. As she followed him, she cast a charm on herself to keep her from being noticed unless someone was looking at her very closely. Floki maneuvered through the streets with people swiftly moving out of his way. Hermione kept as close to him as she could. Floki quickly reached the largest building in Kattegat.

The guard that was standing in front of the large building moved to let Floki through the door. As Floki passed the blonde-haired man guarding the entrance, the man swiftly grabbed Floki from behind. Hermione almost ran right into the guard as she did not expect him to grab Floki as he did. Floki giggled as he said. "I have a message for the Earl, Havardr."

Havardr grunted and began to drag Floki the rest of the way into the large building. Hermione was surprised by this turn of events. She hoped this wouldn't come down to her using magic in front of everyone, but she wouldn't hesitate to use it if Floki needed her help. When Hermione followed the men through the entry, she immediately noticed that the room was large with a lot of long tables. There was a large wooden throne on the left side of the building with furs thrown over the top. It had a small table on the left and a smaller but still large throne on the right. In front of the thrones was a long fire pit. This building looked like the old pictures of in the Viking books she read as a child. Hermione stopped her musing about the set up of the building and finally noticed the man sitting on the bigger throne. He was the man she saw torturing Rollo.

Hermione slowly walks around the people currently in the room. She is behind the throne when Floki lets out a laugh as the guard practically pushes Floki toward Earl Haraldson as. _"My Lord, this man says he has a message for you."_

The Earl waves his hand at the guard. _"Let him go.' _Haraldson studies Floki's face before asking, _'What's the message?"_

Floki never stops looking the Earl in the eye as he issues the challenge._"Ragnar Lothbrok challenges you to meet him in single combat."_

The Earl has a shocked look on his face as he stares into Floki's eyes. The chubby man next to the Earl looks at Haraldson before speaking to Floki. _"Ragnar Lothbrok has a very high opinion of himself."_

The Earl becomes sarcastic. _"Well, he is a descendant of Odin."_

As everyone in the room laughs, Hermione rolls her eyes. Floki, who was watching Hermione, gives her a huge grin and begins to laugh manically. Floki stops abruptly, looking back to the Earl with the most severe look Hermione had ever seen from him. _"Ragnar said that if you refuse his challenge, that shame will follow you for the rest of your life."_

Hermione notices that the Earl was becoming agitated with Floki. She walks out from behind the throne to stand next to Floki's left side on the opposite side of the guard. Hermione wants to be ready if Haraldson decides that he has had enough of Floki. Haraldson replies to Floki just as she is coming to stand next to him. _"There would be greater shame in accepting a challenge from a criminal. That would suggest that I take him seriously; that I see him as an equal."_

Hermione gets more and more irritated as the man talks, and when the chubby man decides to yell out that the challenge is declined and that they will chain Ragnar if he ever steps foot in Kattegat. She lets out a huff causing Havardr, the guard, to look around. Hermione could have sworn he looked right at her, but she didn't want to worry about the possibility of him being able to see her right now. The Earl looked progressively more nervous as the chubby man yells out. Haraldson, all of a sudden, stands beginning to walk toward Floki. Hermione grabs Floki's hand to whisk him away if need be, but the Earl kept the fire pit between them. He looked into Floki's eyes before speaking. _"Tell Ragnar Lothbrok I accept his challenge' _The Earl turns to the guard. 'Take him away, Havardr."

Havardr grabs Floki's arm as Hermione lets go of Floki's hand. Havardr begins to drag Floki out of the building. She quickly follows the men out of the entrance. Havardr leads Floki through Kattegat. When the three of them reach the edge of town, Havardr lets go of Floki and pats him on the back. "Go home, brother, take your lady with you and let Ragnar know what has happened."

Both Hermione and Floki are in shock when Havardr turns to her. "You should stay away from Kattegat while Haraldson is Earl. He will not be above using those you to achieve what he believes to be best. Haraldson will never give up if he knows the power you possess."

"H-how?" Hermione manages to stutter out.

Havardr simply smiles at her. "That is a story for another time."


End file.
